smbzfandomcom-20200213-history
Super Mario Bros. Z (2006 Series)
Super Mario Bros. Z, better known as SMBZ, is a Flash Animation series created by Alvin-Earthworm. The series first debuted on April 22, 2006 at the popular flash site NewGrounds. It is a crossover between the Mario and Sonic the Hedgehog franchises, and draws heavy influence from the Dragon Ball franchise, such as the choreography of the fight scenes, powering up, and free flight. The series has reached well known popularity over the 2006 year and continues onward during 2007. Seven episodes have been created so far, with a time span of anywhere from two months to sixteen months with each new episode. The creator of the series has stated that he plans on making 45 episodes total, dividing them into 3 Sagas sporting 15 episodes a piece,and 1 movie in between each saga. Though the sources of this claim are currently not available, except for the SMBZ forums. There is also a fan site devoted to the show and its spinoffs. Super Mario Bros Z Fan Site Video Game LAN, home of SMBZ and NBGT Episodes 'Heroes' Mario Original Game: Donkey Kong Mario is the resident hero of the Mushroom Kingdom, along with his brother Luigi. As in the Mario series of video games, he never says more than a series of noises and occasional Italian phrases like "Mamma-mia!". He is a strong man, if not a little short and chubby. In SMBZ, he, along with Luigi, Sonic, and Shadow must collect the Chaos Emeralds and stop Mecha Sonic from destroying his world. Mario has appeared in every episode. When fighting, Mario likes to use items and combos, using his strength and critical hits to defeat opponents. Luigi Original Game: Mario Bros. Luigi is the brother of Mario, and is also a hero of the Mushroom Kingdom. He is generally very easily frightened, but in the heat of battle, he really shows his strong side. Many times, a threatening enemy will cause him to run away or hide. Shadow's rash actions often startle him greatly, but he is still a loyal brother and notable member of the group. Luigi has appeared in every episode. He likes to team up with other characters (Sonic being the most notable one) because of his lack of courage. Yoshi Original Game: Super Mario World A Yoshi that seems to be the most known by Mario (the Yoshi from the game Super Mario 64 DS and Super Mario World ). He was introduced in episode 3, used to help find an Emerald because of his powerful nose. He managed to find the red Emerald, but was confronted abd knocked out by Mecha Sonic, who escaped with it. He spent episode four being cared to by Mario and Princess Peach, but came back into action in Episode 5 when he learned that the heroes were going to Yoshi's Island. He saved Mario from being killed by Thunderfoot, a yoshi tribe warrior, and joined them in the fight against the Axem Rangers and the Koopa Bros. Alvin-Earthworm has changed his sprite from the SNES Yoshi's Island sprite to the DS Yoshi's Island sprite, claiming that it was much more flexible. Yoshi has appeared in every episode since Episode 3. Sonic Original Game: Sonic the Hedgehog Sonic is a blue anthropomorphic hedgehog from Mobius who, along with Shadow, has traveled to the Mushroom Kingdom to stop Mecha Sonic from collecting all seven Chaos Emeralds and destroying the world. The fastest thing alive, he finds Mario and Luigi to be cool and is often scolding Shadow for his rash decisions and harsh attitude, yet Sonic may harbor a hatred towards Mecha Sonic for killing his friends and all of Mobius. The names of E. Gadd's inventions often confuse him thoroughly. He often teams up with Luigi during battles. Sonic has appeared in every episode since Episode 2. So far, it seems that Sonic has used only one critical hit; the rest of his moves consist of small combos. On one occasion, it is shown that he knows the Tatsumaki Senpuukyaku. Shadow Original Game: Sonic Adventure 2 Shadow is a black anthropomorphic hedgehog who traveled with Sonic to the Mushroom Kingdom to stop Mecha Sonic from destroying the world. He often acts rashly without consulting the others, and his anger seems to always get the best of him. His attacks are extremely strong, and he often takes charge in battle. Shadow spares no strength as he takes on his enemies. He is one of the most powerful characters and is the most aggressive character next to Mecha Sonic. He also seems to dislike the notion of working with the people of the Mushroom Kingdom, much rather wanting to finish Mecha Sonic himself. Shadow has appeared in every episode since Episode 2. Also Shadow wants destroy Mecha Sonic for killing Shadow's friends E-123 Omega and Rouge The Bat . It is shown that he is able to do the Shun Goku Satsu (Raging Demon). Villains Bowser Original Game: Super Mario Bros. Mario's lifelong arch-nemesis and decendant to Koopa King Bauzire. In the first and second episode, he attacked Mario while he was racing, planning to end Mario's day and kidnap the princess. Mario manged to beat him after a long battle. He returns in Episode 7 with (presumably) Dr. Eggman and his Koopalings, and Kammy and Kamek. Dr. Eggman (?) has designed a Mecha Mario (presumed name) and a warship. Bowser finally reappears at the end of Episode 7. He will attack in Episode 8, according to Episode 7 he already kidnapped her. Bowser has appeared in Episodes 1, 2, 7, and 8. Kamek Original Game: Super Mario World 2: Yoshi's Island Kamek is Bowser's evil henchman who raised Bowser as a baby. He helped Bowser in the second episode by giving him a Metal Mushroom. He was blasted away at the end of episode two. He reappears talking to Bowser in episode 7. Kamek has appeared in Episodes 1, 2, 7, and possibly 8. Kammy Original Game: Paper Mario Kammy is Bowser's evil henchwoman who aided him in Paper Mario 1 and 2. She debuts talking to Bowser in episode 7. Kammy has appeared in Episode 7 and possibly 8. Mecha Sonic Original Game: Sonic & Knuckles The main antagonist of the first Saga. Metal Sonic was a robot created by Dr. Eggman who fought Sonic on many occasions, but lost each and every time. Because of his persistance and will to defeat Sonic, Metal Sonic wanted to become even stronger. This led to him absorbing Eggman's other Sonic robot prototypes, transforming him into Mecha Sonic, a powerful killing machine. He killed Eggman, before crashing the Death Egg into Mobius. Even in his new transformed state, Mecha Sonic knew he wasn't invincible, so he set off to find the Chaos Emeralds, killing Sonic's friends in the process. When Shadow warped the Chaos Emeralds to Mario's dimension, Mecha Sonic sets off after them. In Episode 6, he obtains the Koopa Bros.'s and Axem Rangers X's Emeralds, transforming into his Semi-Super form, but loses all four Emeralds to the heroes near the end of the episode. Later, in Episode 7, he reappears and after a short brawl follows them into the Minus World, where he almost kills Mario and Sonic and realizes Chaos Control is impossible here. After several more battles, Mecha Sonic escapes just after the rest of the crew, and almost kills them but Shadow Chaos Controls. Mecha Sonic has appeared in Episodes 1, 3, 4 (in a flashback), 5, 6, 7, and possibly 8, Well,in SMBZ anyway.The 3 known robot sonics that were in the series were: Silver Sonic (Sonic the hedgehog 2),Mecha Sonic(Sonic&Knuckles) and Metal Sonic(Sonic CD).More about Mecha S.: The final battle with Knuckles MS used the power of the Master Emerald (That is not in SMBZ for some reason) to turn into super Mecha Sonic. The Koopa Bros. Original Game: Paper Mario (They had appeared in an official Mario Comic beforehand, however) The Koopa. Bros. made their entrance in episode 4 by stealing E. Gadd's Radar and the Emerald. They are hunted down by the heroes, and caught in the plains. They battle valiantly, but are handled thoroughly. They rely on their special "Stack" attack, (the same one in Paper Mario. Their attack is stronger than the one in Paper Mario) and with an unexpected boost from the chaos emerald they hold, they defeated the heroes, also taking the Emerald Radar. They came to Yoshi's island late, because of Yellow using the radar upside down. They took the purple Emerald, but it was then taken by Axem Red. They want to collect the emeralds so that they can "call the shots." However, all of them were stranded on Yoshi's Island when Mecha Sonic's energy ball destroyed it. They are presumed dead. They appeared in Episodes 4, 5, and 6. A famous scene is when they first appear and play the wrong theme tune (once again because of Yellow's stupidity). There are four of them; Red (the leader), Green, Yellow, and Black. The Axem Rangers X Original Game: Super Mario RPG: Legend of the Seven Stars Rebuilt by Smithy, they seek out a power source for their damaged master. After the Yoshi Tribe found the purple Chaos Emerald the Axem Rangers stole the Emerald and enslaved the Yoshis to search for more, unaware there were no more on the island. They are destroyed by Semi-Super Mecha Sonic in a quick battle. They appeared in Episodes 5 and 6. They may have some connection to the Smithy arc in Season 2. There are 5 members: Red, Black, Green, Yellow and Pink. A possible sixth member may appear during the Smithy saga, Axem Blue. It should be noted that their sprites are modified from the original ones seen in Super Mario RPG. Although they have the same heads from Super Mario RPG, their bodies are from Mega Man games, such as Red, Black, and Green having Zero's body from the Mega Man Zero series, Yellow having Guts Man's body, and Pink having Roll's body (both from the Mega Man Battle Network series). Wario and Waluigi Original Games: Super Mario Land 2: 6 Golden Coins (Wario), Mario Tennis (Waluigi) Better known as Wario Brothers: The Mario Brothers' rivals. They raced Mario and Luigi in the first episode, but ran into Bob-ombs and weren't seen for a bit until Episode 3, when they overheard about the Chaos Emeralds and wanted to hunt them down to make money selling them. They reappeared on Yoshi's Island in Episode 6, where they acquired the Radar Radar after Mario drops it accidentally. After a deflected Fireball to Wario's head, both of them run off the island and are washed away from it by the waves. The brothers use the Radar Radar and follow the Gang to the Pipe Land, but aren't able to follow them underground. Wario & Waluigi have appeared in Episodes 1, 3, 6, and 7. 'Others' Professor E. Gadd Original Game: Luigi's Mansion A great scientist who invents gadgets to help the four heroes on their journey, he created the Emerald Radar for the heroes, using the yellow Emerald as a base. Unfortunately, both the Emerald and the Radar were stolen, but E. Gadd luckily had made a Radar Radar to locate the Emerald Radar. When asked why he didn't just make a second Emerald Radar, E. Gadd seemed to just realize that creating a duplicate would've been easier, referring to his quirky nature. Currently, he is heading back home to his lab after experiencing three sides of evil on Yoshi's Island. Professor E. Gadd has appeared in every episode since Episode 4. Princess Peach Original Game: Super Mario Bros. The princess of the Mushroom Kingdom, she was first seen in ep. 1, where she hosted the race. She watched the battle between Bowser and Mario, and was saved by Sonic and Shadow from Kamek. So far, she has only served as a backup character, taking care of the fighters when they are defeated and/or heavily injured or unconscious. She has been seen in all six episodes so far (being in a flashback in Episode 6) and it's very probable she will become more active and useful as the series develop. Princess Peach has appeared in Episodes 1, 2, 3, 4, 5, 6 (in a flashback), 7 (only mentioned), and 8 (she is kidnapped). Yoshi Chief Original Game: Paper Mario Chief of the Yoshi tribe and the original Yoshi who helped Mario (as a baby) save his brother Luigi (which took place in the game Super Mario World 2: Yoshi's Island). He found the purple Chaos Emerald before it was stolen by the Axem Rangers. Chief Yoshi has appeared in Episodes 5 and 6. Thunderfoot Fan-made character Thunderfoot, a giant purple Yoshi, is the body guard of Cheif Yoshi. He is by far the strongest of the Yoshi clan and fights with a big spear and impressive ground pounds. He led the small battle against Mario and his friends when they landed on Yoshi's island. Thunderfoot has appeared in Episodes 5 and 6. Kolorado Original Game: Paper Mario Kolorado is an explorer who debuted in Paper Mario. He got lost in the Minus World but his great-grandfather's stopwatch saved him, Goombella, Mario, Sonic, Luigi, Yoshi, Shadow, and even Mecha Sonic. Kolorado appeared in Episode 7. Goombella Original Game: Paper Mario: The Thousand-Year Door Goombella debuted in Paper Mario TTYD. She got lost in the Minus World with Kolorado but was saved by his stopwatch. Goombella appeared in Episode 7. Spin-offs The popularity of the show has led to several people creating spin-offs, , including Nintegaball GT and Mega Sonic Bros. AF. Coycoy, an artist on DeviantArt, is currently developing an anime-style movie titled Mecha Sonic's Defeat. ***SPOILER WARNING*** Leaked Info These facts have been leaked by Alvin himself in the forums. (Citation needed) *Mecha Sonic will collect all of the Chaos Emeralds and enter his own super form, Metallix. *Mecha Sonic will host a fighting tournament, just like Cell after he went perfect. *The Master from Paper Mario will appear, along with his students, Chan and Lee. *After the death of Mecha Sonic, Sonic and Shadow will stay and live in the Mushroom Kingdom. *Mr. L (Luigi's alter ego from Super Paper Mario) will appear and play a role similar to the Great Saiyaman from Dragon Ball Z. *There will be a movie between Sagas 1 and 2. Chaos is slated to be the villain. *Smithy will be the Saga 2 villain, and the Axem Rangers X are slated to return, with a sixth member, Axem Blue. *Mallow and Geno will appear at some point in the series. *Princess Rosalina will play a role in Saga 3. The Seven Chaos Emeralds and their Owners :Main Article: Chaos Emeralds *'Blue:' Mecha Sonic, Goomba, Mecha Sonic, The Gang *'Red:' Sonic, Mecha Sonic, Yoshi, Mecha Sonic, The Gang *'Yellow:' Mecha Sonic, E. Gadd, The Gang, Koopa Bros., Mecha Sonic, The Gang *'Purple:' Mecha Sonic, Axem Rangers X, Mecha Sonic, The Gang *'Cyan:' Mecha Sonic, Unknown *'Silver:' Mecha Sonic, Kolorado and Goombella, Sonic and Mario, Mecha Sonic, Sonic, Mecha Sonic, Sonic, Mecha Sonic, The Gang *'Green:' Mecha Sonic, Unknown